The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Large commercial buildings such as warehouses, factories, office buildings and shopping centers, for example, are typically constructed with flat roofs onto which HVAC units and other such devices are positioned. In order to prevent the roofs from becoming damaged by adverse weather conditions, a series of drain lines are strategically placed along the entirety of the roof surface in order to expel rainwater. Additionally, and in order to prevent the drains from becoming fouled by animals and debris such as leaves, dirt and branches, for example, the rooftop drain lines are typically covered with some form of protective cover.
Background FIG. 1A illustrates one example of a commonly utilized rooftop drain cover which is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,357, to Cormier, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. As shown, the rooftop cover 1 typically includes a generally dome shaped strainer having a raised circular bottom edge 2, a top surface 3, and a plurality of strainer elements 4 that are interposed therebetween. As shown, the drain cover 1 is positioned over drain opening 5 along the roof R, and the bottom edge 2 of the drain cover surrounds the drain opening.
When a storm causes rainwater to hit the building roof, the water is directed towards the drain cover 1 where it flows over the top of the bottom edge 2 and enters the drain 5. Owing to the raised edge 2 of the cover, a small amount of rainwater may remain on the roof after the storm, and is quickly evaporated by the sun. Although this and other such devices are useful when dealing with rainwater, there exists a problem when the devices are used in conjunction with condensation lines of HVAC systems.
As shown in background FIG. 1B, when HVAC systems 6 are installed onto building roofs, their condensation lines 7 are routed towards the closest rooftop drain. When the HVAC systems are in operation, these condensation lines produce a constant low volume/trickle of water W which leave a condensation line, and pool along the roof surface about the bottom edge 2 of the drain cover 1. The constant presence of the corrosive low volume water prevents evaporation by the sun, and that water which cannot overcome the bottom edge 2 of the drain cover remains in place for extended periods of time.
As a result of the above, many commercial roofs suffer failure of roofing components owing to water damage, rot and the like at locations surrounding the drain lines. These failures cost building owners large amounts of money in repairs, equipment and supplies, and shorten the overall lifespan of the roof in general.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a low volume water funneling device which can be secured onto traditional rooftop drain covers, in order to direct water emanating from HVAC discharge lines directly into a building drain, while eliminating the above noted issues.